Next Generation
by YinYangProphecy
Summary: Sequel to my story Morning Star Memory. The world is trying to find a way to rebuild their world after Galbatorix's death. The eggs never hatch for anyone, but in one week, four eggs hatch. Enter Brom Longshanks, a human, Gvrav, an Urgal, Isira, an elf, and Slina Hvedrasadaughter, a dwarven princess. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

_A group gathered in a spacious hall. All of their guards waited outside, as did advisers and friends. The shortest figure spoke first, "I propose that we work together, have gatherings where each race presents their youth to each races' eggs. That way the eggs can choose from any of the races with ease."_

_A dark-skinned woman spoke next, "Yes, but toting eggs around Alagaesia would be a major nuisance. Not to mention a burden if we do more than one at a time."_

_The other woman spoke with a musical voice, "We could build meeting places near each race's country. Then we could store that race's eggs there, and each take a turn hosting."_

_A burly creature shifted on the too-small chair as he spoke harshly, "What age should we start transporting the youth around at?"_

_The remaining two figures silently discussed with each other, and finally the man spoke in a youthful voice, "That should be left to each race. But I think that the youngest we will allow is 10, and the oldest 20. Those should be the extremes. What will you choose?"_

_The largest figure nodded her head as she projected her thoughts, _From what I've seen today, you two-legs did not need my help. You made a wonderful plan without my help. You should be proud.

_The first figure spoke again, "Mine knurlan will start at 15. Arya, what say you?"_

_The musical woman spoke, "We will start at 20, as we always have. Any earlier and our native magic would wreak havoc."_

_The burly figure spoke, "We will start at 15 as well. Lady Nightstalker?"_

_The dark-skinned woman nodded, "If we start any later than 10 the children will start getting headstrong. So we will keep with tradition."_

_Eragon nodded with a smile on his face, "I told Blodgarm to get each of you ten eggs. Manin had a similar idea, and even went so far as finding possible areas for you to build your meeting places. Here are maps of areas she thought would work. Her suggestion is to pick an area that is close to one of your cities so you can get supplies there easily, but not close enough that the meetings will greatly disrupt the flow of life in that city."_

_Orik was the first to agree, "We'll build ours here, at the mouth of the valley that leads to Kothsa-Merna. It's near to a couple of our cities, but not next to a city. Plus many of our caravans go past there, so it would hardly disrupt us at all."_

_Nar Garzohvog grunted, "We'll do it in the former human city of Yasuac, where we'll hold all of our special events."_

_Nasuada was quiet for a few moments, "I think that it would be best to do it on the overhang above Illrea. It would be close enough that we could easily get supplies to it, but wouldn't disrupt the city very much."_

_Arya leaned back in her chair, We'll hold it on the border near the human city Ceunon. That is the closest we can get to a city without having everyone entering the forest. It would be safer that way."_

_As everyone left, Arya walked up to Eragon, "How are your cousins adapting to the new lifestyle?"_

_"Well enough, how is Roran adapting?"_

_"He misses all of you, but he knows that his current job is important to the world."_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I sure didn't expect this to come out so easily. Flames will be ignored. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I drowsily sat up in the cramped tent, trying not to jostle my sister. I wished that there were just five more girls, or five less. If we had five more, we'd get another tent. And if we had five less, we wouldn't need another tent. I listened to the other girls breathing quietly, and wondered how anyone could sleep in the stifling heat. Just then Mom burst in, "Wake up you stoneheads! The ceremony starts in an hour and none of you have eaten yet!"

The tent came to life as ribbons were tied and hair braided in excited whispers. I headed to the giant meeting house with my sister and there we met up with our three brothers. We were led to the very end of the line that our kind made along the back wall. I looked around, and saw the elves closest to the stage, that made sense, considering how they were going first this year. After them stood the humans, who were going next. Between us and them were the Urgals, who smelt horrible. I wrinkled my nose as Daddy walked onto the stage.

Everyone quieted as he raised his hands, "Welcome to another ceremony. This one is the most important, seeing as this is the first year where all of the eligible kids were born after the new bond. This means that there might be more bonds than usual. Enough talk, let us start with the elves, who will host next years gathering!"

A beautiful woman walked up on stage and started reading from a list. I watched as each one paraded by, and then the assistants checked each egg after each kid touched it. I started dozing off when a 20 year old elf girl touched a silver egg. It exploded in a massive outburst of shell fragments. One even hit my sister. The elf was hurriedly escorted out of the room and the ceremony continued with hope instead of boredom.

* * *

The next day was the humans turn. They got to the 11 year olds when a green egg hatched for a human boy. This egg was slower, and hatched a full minute after he touched it. But the dragon obviously wanted him, not anyone else, so they knew it had chosen him.

* * *

When the Urgals went, the had reached the 17 year olds when a purple egg hatched for another boy. It was as explosive as the elf one, and he was rushed off like the other two.

* * *

On the final day, everyone was wondering who the next egg would hatch for. I glanced over and saw people from all four races making bets on gender and age. But from how everyone was looking at us, I knew that they didn't expect a girl to be a rider. I waited for hours as my people were paraded past the eggs, and finally the first 15 year old went. I could tell that everyone was losing interest as more of them went past without any reaction. Finally we got my siblings, and the first one to go up was, "Hrothgar Oriksson."

An audible gasp went through the ranks of spectators. But they started talking again when nothing happened. Neither did anything happen for Evarlan or Thrif. Then my sister went up, courage on her face. But went she left the stage, she took my hope with her, because if they eggs didn't want my siblings, why would they want, "Slinah Hvedrasdaughter."

I carefully went onto the stage and gently touched the first egg, a giant gold one. I stroked it before going to the next one, which was blue, then green, red, purple and CRACK! I whipped around and saw a gold dragon stumbling over to me. I crouched as it waddled over, and touched my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

As I came to myself, I found people half carrying half pushing me off-stage. Dad was carrying the dragon, and constantly telling me, "I'm so proud of you, you need to be brave."

Finally we ended up in a small room, and Dad put the dragon on the ground as everyone else went out of the room. He hugged me, "Be polite to Arya."

It took me a couple minutes to recover from the chaos that had just happened. By that time, the others noticed that I was in there. They walked up to me and I decided to learn their names, "I am Slina Hvedrasdaughter."

The elf smiled, "Isira obr Silthrim."

The Kull pointed at himself, "Gvrav."

The human shyly smiled, "I'm Brom Longshanks."

The dragons were toddling around our legs, making it hard to go anywhere. Just then the door opened and two people came in; a human that I hadn't paid attention to, and Arya. The man had been clutching his hammer until he saw our nervous faces. He then smiled at all of us, "I'm Roran Garrowson. I will be teaching Gvrav and Brom."

Arya nodded, "I will teach Isira and, how do you say your name?"

I blushed, "Sah-lee-na."

She got a puzzled expression on her face, "That's not a dwarven name."

I hated how everyone said that after discovering my name. But my answer was always the same, "I was named after Shadeslayer's mother. She was a great warrior, and Dad wanted me to be like her."

Arya smiled, "If you are even half the warrior she was, may the world protect whomever gets on your bad side."

I was stunned, "How do you know who she was?"

She chuckled, "I am friends with your father and 'Shadeslayer' as you call him. Any way, you all need to go get your things and meet us at the north end of the gathering place."

I took a step and almost tripped on the dragon, "Um, what about our little friends?"

Arya shook her head, "You aren't going to get them to leave you alone. Just get used to them."

* * *

I arrived at my tent to see my sister pack the rest of my things in the bags. I flopped down next to her, "I don't want to go to the forest. It'll be years before I can come home, and none of you will be allowed to visit."

She smiled, "But you'll get to travel beyond the kingdom. Imagine the sights you will see, and the people you'll meet. You even get to meet Shadeslayer."

I shrugged, "I'd rather stay home. But I don't think that Arya Drotting would let me."

"You're right, I wouldn't."

I scrambled to my feet, feeling my face flush, "I am sorry Arya Drotting. I didn't know you were there."

She smirked at me, "That was clear by the way you talked without fear."

I put the last of my things in a bag and walked over to her, Dragon following me like a puppy. She stared at it, "You can carry it, you only feel the cold rush the first time."

I scooped it up and followed her past everyone, trying to avoid looking anyone in the eye. We went to a group of horses and one mule, where Isira was waiting for us. I got on the mule and let Dragon sit in front of me. We started off, and I settled down. Du Weldenvarden, here we come.


End file.
